


Best Friends

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You had never felt like more of a failure. Luckily, Miles and Arryn are the best human beings ever.Tumblr Anon said: May I please request a fic in which Miles and Arryn are temporarily housing the reader while she looks for an apartment, and then they offer for her to be their permanent roommate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know if you meant Miles/Arryn/Reader, so I left it as reader just being their friend :) I’m sorry if this sucks major knobs, but I literally could not come up with a decent plot for this. Or a decent title, apparently.

“I’m such a failure.” You whined, banging your head on your desk as you got yet another rejection from a voice acting job.

You had graduated from UT almost a year ago, and so far had nothing to show for it except for thousands of dollars of debt. It was a miracle you were still living with your roommates. If it were any other people, you were sure they would have kicked you out by now.

Arryn and Miles were a gift sent straight from the heavens. Your mother was Arryn’s mothers best friend growing up, and when you found her again on twitter in the middle of your college years, you both had reconciled your old sisterly friendship you had when you were ten and she was in her teens.

You learned that she was working for a company called Rooster Teeth that made online videos and even a few shows that Arryn had voice acted for and her husband Miles had written. Which explained why you had gotten over two thousand more followers once Arryn and Miles began tweeting you.

To make a long story short, the couple decided to take you under their wing for a short while until you found a job and a place to live after graduating college.

And here you were, still “temporarily” living with them. You felt terrible about it, but Miles and Arryn always did their best to encourage you and keep your spirits up.

Like they were trying to do now, for instance. “Oh, sweetie. You’re not a failure. You’ll find a job one day, I know it.” Arryn said soothingly from behind you, rubbing your back lightly and pressing a motherly kiss to the top of your head.

“I still don’t understand why you don’t want us to talk to Burnie, Gus and Matt for you. We could get you a job in an instant.” Miles sighed, squeezing your shoulder.

“Because,” you whined miserably. “I want to be able to do this by myself. I’m an adult, darn it. I can get myself a job.”

“There’s nothing wrong with asking for help, hun.” Arryn said sternly, making you look up at her with sad eyes.

“I just feel like crap for still living with you guys and having too shitty of a paycheck to give you a decent enough rent.”

Starbucks was a great job, you had nice coworkers, and people were generally too sleepy to be irritated with you (you worked the late night-early morning shift), but the paycheck was a piece of crap, and it wasn’t a career.

“Well, I have an idea,” Miles started, giggling and glancing at Arryn sidelong, who smirked and nodded along with him. “How about this: you can live with us permanently and for free, but only if you march right up into the RT offices and demand a job?”

___

And just one short year later, on your so called ‘cake day’ of your time at Rooster Teeth with Miles and Arryn hugging you from each side, you couldn’t help but close your eyes and smile. 

Life didn’t end up turning out the way you expected it to, but now, you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
